


Behind the Door

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Behind the Door

You stared into the deep blue eyes across the map room table. The angel was there again, pretending to be of some help to the brothers. You had only met the being a few times before, and every time he was involved, things got… distracting. Sure, he was as sexually advanced as a pre-pubescent sixth grader, but his appeal was…  
Out of this universe.  
Your jaw clenched as you studied the erratic, charcoal mop atop his head. You imagined how it would feel under your fingertips, grasped in your fists. Your eyes scanned down to his lips, light and full as they would across your shoulders, down to the swell of your breasts.  
He glanced down at the beer in front of him. You froze as his tongue flicked out from between his lips. That tongue.  
“Y/N, take a look at this,” Sam commanded from the seat beside you, waking you from your little daydream. “I think this may be a clue.”  
You glanced down at the computer screen, but you didn’t absorb a single word. Your mind was too busy flirting with your deepest desires. “Looks like we have our work cut out for us. I guess we could use some extra muscle after all.” You peered over to Cas. His dark gaze met yours, making your thoughts run wild.  
“That’s what I’m here for,” Cas growled, causing your skin to prickle with need. You watched his hands grip the table as he stood. Your lips quivered as his long fingers slid from the edge of the table, taking their place at his sides as the angel turned. “I think that’s enough for the day.” Cas nodded at the all of you as he stood. “Call if you need me.” And like that, Cas vanished.  
“Yeah, what he said.” You waved at Sam as you headed down the hall towards the room you had moved into a few weeks prior.  
Your mind was buzzing as you skated your fingers along the hallway wall. You imagined what Cas’s bare chest would feel like under them as you rode him, watching him writhe between your legs. Your eyes closed as you pictured his lips on yours, tongues fighting and dancing in chaotic rhythm.  
You turned the corner into your room and shuffled inside, slamming and locking the door behind you. Letting out a deep sigh, you scanned the room. The bed was neatly made and your desk in order for the first time since you moved in. You stretched, lifting your hands above your head as you tried to ignore your aching core. Cool air brushed up the openings of your soft sleep shorts, causing the wet spot in your panties to become much more noticeable. You let out a light, breathy moan as you leaned against the frigid door. Your hand slithered down under your waistband and slid between your folds as you imagined fucking his long, thick fingers.  
“Castiel,” you groaned as your middle finger rolled against your clit. You leaned your head back against the door as your hips bucked slightly. Your finger slid downwards towards your entrance, slowly sliding in. “Oh, fuck.” It had been a while since you, or anyone else, had touched you like this.  
You pumped your finger in and out of your dripping pussy a couple of times before adding another. “Oh Cas, don’t stop,” you mewled a little louder than your meant to.  
A low groan at the other side of the door made you freeze before a devilish smirk formed across your lips. You continued to play with yourself, allowing your shorts to fall to the floor. You kicked them across the room.  
“Ohhh, Cas, that feels so good,” you whimpered as your clit throbbed, begging to be toyed with, for his touch.  
Your eyes opened as the sound of wings filled the room. The angel of your desires stood mere inches from you, his blue eyes blown black with lust. His belt and pants were undone, giving you a clue as to what he was doing on the other side of the door.  
You raised an eyebrow as you stared up at him, your fingers still deep inside you. You continued your pace and leaned your head back against the wood. Your fingers slid out and back up to your clit as your eyes locked to his. He watched your every move, his eyelids heavy. His lips parted slightly and another low moan escaped him.  
“Like what you see, angel?” you teased as your orgasm threatened to spill over. Cas nodded as be bit his lip. You huffed. “Then do something about it.”  
Cas leaned in, his lips hovering just above your ear. His warm breath made your jaw twitch. “Oh, I will,” his voice was raspy, “I just can’t decide what to do first.” The gently took your ear lobe between his teeth. “I don’t know whether to kiss those perfect little lips, or your neck, or maybe your breasts.” His hand gently gripped your breast before he slid your tank over your head. You bra soon followed. He skated his lips down the side of your neck to your shoulder. “Or maybe I could taste you, see how that dripping pussy feels under my tongue.”  
Your breath hitched as your orgasm hit you full force. You bucked your hips forward as you rode the waves, each rise and fall fueled by the gaze of the angel before you.  
Once you came down from your high, you relaxed against the door. Cas quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side before he gripped your hips. His lips fell to yours, possessing them as his tongue eagerly begged for entrance. You complied. Your hands fiddled with his pants, sliding them down his muscular legs, leaving him in just his boxers.  
Cas pulled away. “You taste just like I thought you would. So sweet,” he kissed his way down your neck, “but now,” his lips drifted down your chest, “to taste the rest of you.”  
You gripped his hair as his lips wrapped around your nipple. His tongue swirled in erratic circles as he let out a soft moan. The vibration of his voice against your skin triggered something in you, causing you to buck your hips again as you begged for friction.  
Cas smirked as he kissed his way down your stomach, to your sides, nipping at the sensitive spots. His hands slid up your thighs as his lips met your swollen folds. He playfully flicked his tongue against the swollen nub of your clit before tracing the tip of his tongue along the dripping flesh. He quickly slid two fingers into you. You gasped as your walls stretched around him. “Oh, Cas, yes.” Your breathing quickened as he sucked roughly on your clit, quickly triggering another orgasm. “Castiel!” you screamed, almost sure the brothers heard you this time, but your didn’t care. This is what you had been thinking about all day.  
Cas lapped at your folds as he guided you through your climax.  
He stood back up and kissed you roughly. The taste of you on his lips sparked something inside you. You spun him around and pinned him against the hard wooden door. “Your turn,” you growled and you slid down his body onto your knees.  
Cas’s eyes widened as you stared up at him, yanking his down boxers before flicking your tongue against the head of his cock. Your tongue swirled around the head, teasing the slit as you lapped up the bit of pre-cum that had escaped. Your eyes remained glued to his as you took just the tip between your lips. “You look so beautiful like this,” Cas breathed.  
The angel gasped as you slid your lips over the rest of him, wrapping your fingers over what you couldn’t fit. You sucked as you slowly bobbed your head. Your other hand gently cupped his balls, fondling them softly. “Oh, Y/N—“ His breath caught as you quickened your pace. You moaned against his member as Cas bucked his hips, slamming him into the back of your throat. “Y/N, I—“ Cas grumbled as hot cum quickly filled your mouth. You swallowed before lifting yourself from the floor.  
You traced your lips over his collarbone, gasping as you felt his cock start to harden again. Angels.  
Cas gripped your face with his hands as he pulled your forehead to his. He captured your lower lip between his teeth before flipping you back against the door. He gripped your thigh as he helped your wrap your legs around his waist.  
“Fuck me, Cas. Please,” you begged as his swollen member slid against your folds.  
The angel smirked as he slid just the tip into your entrance, letting out a low huff as he watched you squirm. He froze for a moment, savoring the pure need in your eyes, before thrusting deep into you. He lifted one of your thighs up slightly as he pounded you against the rattling door.  
“Harder, Cas. Oh, yes.” Your legs began to shake as your orgasm gained momentum. Cas obeyed, rolling his hips to each thrust slammed deeper and harder into you, triggering your third orgasm. You could feel Cas’s legs start to tremble and he slowed his pace. His climax hovered as he stared deep into your Y/E/C eyes. You gazed up at his gorgeous blue eyes as you enjoyed every inch of him slowly sliding in and out of you. “Cas, come for me.”  
Cas’s thrusts took off again. You could feel his cock twitch inside you as he spilled into you. Various forms of your name left his lips as he pumped his way through his climax.  
Once he was done, he pulled you against his chest and held you. The mood quickly shifted, making your heart flutter a little.  
This wasn’t just lust, but maybe something more.  
“Y/N?” Cas asked in a gravelly voice. “D-Do you think we could do this again?”  
You nodded against his chest. “Oh, angel, I plan on it.”


End file.
